


When Push Comes To Shove

by bluepulsebluepulse



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Birdflash - Freeform, Bluepulse, Fluff, Halbarry - Freeform, In happy relationships, M/M, Speedsters In Love, Triage of speedsters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 03:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20284405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluepulsebluepulse/pseuds/bluepulsebluepulse
Summary: Bluepulse meets Birdflash and Halbarry. I love speedsters okay!





	1. Abrupt Admissions

**Author's Note:**

> I mean I hope you like the fic! Feel free to comment! I tried to get over my bias for Bluepulse since they are my OTP and tried to give a fair amount of spotlight to the other two couples in the story, so hopefully I did that well?

“Uhh guys…” Bart interjects through all the chatting.

“Yeh?” Barry asked.

“I uhh… Have a boyfriend.”

An array of responses were thrown at him from around the table.

“Awesome!” Hal exclaimed happily.

“Congrats!” Dick grinned.

“No way!” Wally piped in disbelief, to which Dick elbowed his boyfriend.

“Ouch!” Wally whined.

“So who is the lucky bloke?” Barry asked.

“It’s Jaime.” Bart confessed looking down at his empty plate.

“I knew it!” Wally shouted.

Dick shook his head.

“He seems like a nice guy, you should bring him over for dinner sometime.” Barry offered.

“I don’t know if he can handle all… this.” Bart admitted not making eye contact with them all.

“What do you mean?” Wally protested defensively as he sat up offendingly straight.

Dick placed a hand on his chest to keep him in his chair. Dick knew that the four men could be a bit much at times. Five if you included Bart.

They were having their regular Friday night get together dinner at Barry’s house. Wally came over and brought his boyfriend Dick over. Bart would come over if he wasn’t currently living with Barry. Bart alternated between living at Barry and Hal’s house and Iris’ house. Ever since they had divorced peacefully, Bart made an effort to try and spend his time equally between them.

It wasn’t a source of conflict since Barry and Iris remained friends and harbored no resentment towards one another. She knew Barry was bisexual, and when he met Hal, the two both knew it was time to part ways. Wally had also come out as bisexual after a year of dating Artemis after his return from the speedforce. Luckily they were both able to move on with partners; Artemis with Zatanna who she had grown super close to during Wally’s absence; and Wally with Dick Grayson after realizing life was too short and he wanted to explore his feelings for his best friend. Oracle had also moved on after Nightwing, but kept the name of her new lover under wraps. There were whispers about who it might be but Bart had no interest in engaging with them.

In fact, Bart saw all of these massive changes and shifts in relationships and felt overwhelmed by them all; and that was one of the factors that contributed to him worrying about introducing Jaime to his family. They were all very complicated people with dramatic ever-changing lives and it was hard for Bart to keep up with it all. And he was a speedster. He didn’t want to scare Jaime away.

“Bart, we understand if you don’t want to bring Jaime over. Just think about it.” Barry said with a smile.

“But if you do, I promise we will all be on our best behavior!” Hal added.

“Speak for yourself!” Wally interjected jokingly.

And it was only a matter of seconds before the conversation ramped up and Bart got lost in the loud voices trying to out talk one another. It was moments like this he could sit back and reflect on how simple his life was. There wasn’t any surprise changing of sexuality, he had been gay from the start. He was the only speedster in his family who hadn’t gone and dated a girl and then fell for a guy instead. He met Jaime, and he knew he was the one. Bart had a simple love life, and he was grateful for it.

“Hey Bart, come help me in the kitchen.” Dick said standing up from his chair.

Bart followed his team leader into the kitchen.

“You know you don’t have to bring Jaime over if you don’t want to.” Dick said softly.

“I know. But I feel bad if I don’t. I can tell Barry wants me to bring him over.” Bart mused, “I guess he will have to meet them all eventually. Fine. I’ll do it. But make sure Wally is on his best behavior!” Bart pointed a finger at the acrobat.

“I promise.” Dick said before chuckling. It was true, only the original boy wonder could keep Wally in check. Wally didn’t listen to anyone except for Dick. 

Bart walked back out to see Hal sitting alone.

“Where are Wally and Barry?” Bart asked.

Hal chuckled. “They’ve made a bet to see who could win a one legged race from here to Metropolis.”

Bart chuckled and shook his head.

They both appeared moments later.

“You shouldn’t have challenged me Wally, I am the Flash!” Barry said flexing his biceps in an arrow to suggest directional speed.

Hal smiled proudly and stood up to inflate his ego by rewarding him with a kiss.

Wally looked crushed.

“Aww… I’m still very proud of you Wally.” Dick cooed in an effort to cheer up his boyfriend.

“Yeh?” Wally asked with a look of desperation.

“Yeh.” Dick said before kissing Wally on the lips.

Wally smiled. Bart shook his head with a grin watching both Hal and Dick pleasing their boyfriends. It was amazing how well both Hal and Dick could control their speedsters. Bart laughed out aloud at the thought, he realized Jaime was also able to control him just as easily. He was a sucker for Jaime.

“What’s so funny?” Wally asked welcoming the distraction from his defeat.

“Just thinking about Jaime.” Bart caged.

“Ooooh!” Wally sing songed.

Bart rolled his eyes.

“Gramps, you win, I’m going to invite Jaime over to meet you all.” Bart said with a sigh.

“Yes!” Barry cheered throwing his fists up in the air.

“Just let us know when he’s free.” Hal commented.

“Will do.” Bart concluded.

“Alright guys, the Wall-man and I are heading home! I’ve got a mission briefing early tomorrow morning.” Dick announced.

  
All the men said goodbye to one another and Bart also left, but instead of going to Iris’ house he ran to Jaime’s house instead.


	2. Dinner Plans

“Hey Blue.” Bart whispered softly as he entered Jaime’s room.

“Yeh babe?” Jaime said drearily from his bed.

“Sorry to drop by unannounced…” Bart said wrapping his arounds around one another nervously.

“No you’re not.” Jaime grinned.

Bart laughed quietly.

“What’s wrong mi amor you look nervous?” Jaime asked sitting up looking concerned.

Bart stared at Jaime’s abs and observed how good they looked, especially with the moon-light highlighting them in a way that made him want to reach out and trace them.

“Carino? Focus!” Jaime said grinning sheepishly as he pointed up towards his face.

“Right! Sorry!” Bart stammered, “I was wondering if you would want to spend dinner with my family. I mean, I know you know Wally and Dick professionally but they are very different outside of work. And Barry and Hal you’ve only met a few times. And you don’t have to obviously but I thought I’d ask and- woahhh!” Bart panicked as he found himself falling forwards. He had been too busy nervously rambling that he hadn’t even noticed Jaime get out of his bed and pull Bart down on top of him.

Bart laid on top of Jaime staring at him with confusion.

“Calm down amorcito! I am happy to go! When is it?” Jaime said smiling in only a way Jaime could to calm him down.

“Friday night.” Bart said exhaling in relief as he stared into Jaime’s calming eyes.

“Well, I’m looking forward to it.” Jaime reassured before grinning.

“Thanks Blue.” Bart smiled.

“You’re welcome. Did you want to spend the night here?” Jaime asked.

“Are you going to leave your shirt off all night?” Bart asked.

“Si.” Jaime almost purred.

Bart squinted at Jaime to convey he knew he was using his weakness of speaking Spanish to keep him there. Which Bart didn’t mind, he wanted to stay anyway.

“In that case…” Bart said before slowly lowering his head until their lips found each other.

Jaime chuckled into the kiss. Moments later they were rustling around in the sheets and they both let out a small chuckle when Milagro hit the wall. It was her way of telling them to shut up. But neither of them cared and got back to making noise.

Milagro put some headphones in her ears and started listening to music, she was used to having to this now.

Back at Barry’s house, Hal was trying to calm down Barry who was worrying about next Friday.

“What should we serve for dinner? I want to make a good impression on Jaime!” Barry stressed to Hal.

“Don’t worry Barry. I’m sure Jaime will like you. After all, you are a pretty likable guy.” Hal winked.

Barry laughed a little. 

“I just really want this to go well!”

“It will!” Hal reassured placing a chaste kiss on Barry’s lips.

“Alright, lets go to bed.”

Meanwhile, Dick was at home preparing notes for the mission briefing the next morning. Wally was snoring away on the couch. Dick grabbed a blanket from their cupboard and placed it over his boyfriend. Dick chuckled lightly and shook his head. Eventually, Dick fell asleep too when he gave up on trying to keep his eyes open and lied down beside Wally.

Over the next few days, Barry brainstormed some ideas of what they could have for dinner and what activities they could do together.

Hal watched as Barry sketched notes at superspeed on a scrap piece of paper and paced around the house trying to strike inspiration.

It didn’t take too long, but Barry eventually had the whole night planned out in advance. He went shopping with Hal to get the necessary supplies and groceries. He also vacuumed, dusted and cleaned the whole house so that it was sparkling. Barry felt content with the lengths he had gone to make this night perfect. He was meeting his grandson’s first boyfriend, this was a special moment for him.

Friday came around quickly, too quickly for Bart’s taste. He was still stressed out about it all.

“Bart, everything will be fine I promise.” Jaime said before kissing him lightly.

“I hope so.”

“I am going to get changed and then we will leave.” Jaime stated as he lifted up his shirt.

Bart stared at his toned back and tried not to drool.

Jaime looked over his shoulder and grinned when his suspicions were confirmed that Bart was indeed staring at him.

“Take a picture Bart, it’ll last longer.” Jaime joked.

Jaime watched as his silhouette was casted out in front of him.

“Did you just?” Jaime said incredulously after spinning around to notice the smartphone in Bart’s hands.

“You said I could.” Bart grinned naughtily.

“You’re unbelievable!” Jaime scoffed playfully before charging over to Bart, “Delete the picture babe.”

“Make me.” Bart said moving the wrist with the phone in it behind his back.

Jaime shook his head and took on the challenge only to end up making out with Bart on his bed.

Jaime sat up, “Babe, as nice as this, we seriously need to get ready or we will be late.”

“Who cares! I am late all the time!” Bart flopped a hand nonchalantly.

“Yeh but I want to make a good impression on them!” Jaime sterned.

Bart moaned as he flopped back on the bed in disappointment.

“We can pick up where we left off later.” Jaime assured.

Bart sat straight back up with a smile.

‘Let’s go! Let’s go to dinner right now!” Bart said quickly.

Jaime chuckled, “Someone’s sure changed his tune!”

“What can I say? I like the new dessert option I can have after dinner tonight.” Bart winked.


	3. Reintroduction

“Jaime!” Barry exclaimed as the door swung open to reveal the pair standing hand in hand on the porch.

“I’m Barry!” Barry said sticking his hand out for a hand shake over eagerly.

“It’s an honor to meet you sir!” Jaime replied as he shook his hand firmly.

“Just call him Barry, he doesn’t like formalities.” Hal smiled warmly as Barry nodded in agreement, “I’m Hal. Nice to meet you.”

After Jaime had shaken hands with both men, they greeted Bart and invited them both inside.

“I believe you know Dick and Wally.” Barry joked as they reached the dining room.

“Si.” Jaime chuckled. He shook both of their hands regardless.

“How is it going Jaime?” Dick asked.

“Good. Thanks for asking! What about you?” Jaime batted back the question.

It did feel slightly awkward, they were so used to conversing at the Watchtower regarding missions. Jaime hoped the awkwardness would fade soon.

“Yeh I’m okay. Wally and I were just talking about this new movie he wants to see.”

“What movie?” Jaime asked.

“It’s called Hush. It’s a horror movie.” Dick explained.

“Sounds crash!” Bart piped up.

“Yeh it should be okay. You guys are welcome to come with if you want?” Dick offered.

“Sounds good.” Jaime smiled.

Bart groaned in his mind. Here they were making plans before their current dinner plans had even begun!

Wally had remained silent until now, “So Jaime, tell me about yourself.”

Jaime looked back at the speedster who was sitting with his arms crossed.

“I just won a scholarship to study medicine at a local university in El Paso.” Jaime offered after a moment of thinking.

Barry, Hal and Dick offered their congratulations.

“So my cousin is dating a doctor. Interesting.” Wally mused.

Dick shot Wally a glare.

“What? He could do a lot worse!” Wally tried to sound like he was complimenting Jaime now to appease his boyfriend.

“Let me assure you, Jaime is a good guy. He is the crashest person ever!” Bart turned to share a smile with him. They both smiled at each other adoringly.

“Ok I admit, you do seem to make Bart happy.” Wally admitted annoyedly as if he wanted to have a reason to despise Jaime.

“But if you hurt him…” Wally started.

“Woah!” Dick interjected stopping him from talking.

“Hey! That’s my line!” Barry whined.

“Don’t mind them! Speedsters are over protective.” Hal said as he leaned forward to make eye contact with Jaime as if there was nobody else at the table to shun Wally and Barry for their behavior, mostly Wally.

“It’s okay.” Jaime reassured to the table, as Bart looked particularly annoyed with Wally and Bart.

“Jaime is actually very protective of me too!” Bart beamed feeling special as he spoke to Hal.

Jaime blushed when Barry and Wally looked at him for confirmation.

“Yeh…”

“Really?” Wally questioned disbelievingly.

“He is! Tell them what you did last month!” Bart jeered.

“Let’s just say we are banned from a small restaurant in Central City.” Jaime grinned with embarrassment.

“You should have seen him!” Bart jeered teasingly.

“That’s enough Bart.” Jaime said wrapping a hand over Bart’s mouth affectionately and smiling as sweetly as he could at everyone else.

To Jaime’s surprise, the table erupted with laughter.

“I can’t wait to hear that story!” Barry teased.

“Okay Jaime, you have my approval.” Wally said authoritatively.

“He is trying to control Bart because he has none at home.” Dick joked.

“Hey!” Wally whinged.

“I’m just kidding!” Dick laughed and Wally slowly joined in.

Hal and Barry smirked knowingly at one another.

“So, what’s for dinner?” Jaime asked, “It smells great!”

“We are having Barry’s famous grilled T-Bone steak! It’s marinated in his homemade sauce! It’s delicious!” Hal informed.

“Why do you never cook these things for me Wally?” Dick joked.

The banter continued to carry on all throughout their dinner. Jaime seemed to be laughing a lot and Bart was definitely watching to make sure he was having a good time. Bart had been worried after their rocky start but things were going great now.

“Barry, this steak is the best steak I’ve ever had!” Jaime admitted.

“Thanks!” Barry beamed.

Dick made another crack about Wally not being able to cook and again earned a laugh from everyone at the table. Jaime learned the formula to these Friday nights was basically a truck load of banter and everyone ganging up and picking up on Wally.

Wally genuinely approved of Jaime more when he started to stick up for Wally on the odd occasion.

Once dinner was finished, they all followed an excited Barry who request they all follow him.


	4. Unwrapping It All

“Crash!” Bart exclaimed.

They all stared in awe at the brand new gaming console set up in the lounge room.

“I went shopping with you and I never saw you buy this!” Hal said bewildered.

“Perks of being a speedster!” Barry grinned.

“Wow… I am watching you more carefully next time. But this does seem very cool.”

“And the best part is, there are enough controls for everyone to play!” Barry smiled.

“Sweet!” Wally cheered as he was the first to jump on the couch.

Dick went and sat beside him. Bart and Jaime sat beside Wally and Dick and Barry and Hal sat on the side couch.

“What game are we playing?” Jaime asked.

“Mario kart.” Barry grinned, “It seemed fitting to play a racing game. We do have others for later though.”

“Oh you’re going down babe!” Wally said over confidently to Dick.

“We’ll see…” Dick said quietly.

“Choose your characters!” Hal instructed.

“Crash! I’m Yoshi!” Bart exclaimed.

“I wanted to be Yoshi!” Wally complained, “Fine, I’ll be Bowser!”

Jaime picked Donkey Kong. Barry picked Mario and Hal picked Luigi. Dick decided to go with Baby Bowser.

“Look we match babe!” Wally grinned.

“Our character’s sizes match our egos.” Dick joked.

“Hey! I resent that!” Wally snapped.

When they started arguing Hal interrupted, “Gentleman, save it for the race track!”

All six of them counted down aloud with the timer and they were off. Wally was in the lead and Dick ended up winning in the final lap when he released a blue shell on his partner. The attack also allowed Bart, Barry, Jaime and Hal to beat Wally in that order.

Wally practically had steam rising from his nostrils.

After establishing Dick as the best racer after many matches, they moved on to a handful of other games.

Jaime really got into the spirit of the games and was at times just as loud as the rest of them. Jaime kissed Bart when he had the choice to kill him in one game but chose not to. Which was a hilarious contrast for Bart and Jaime who were entertained by the ruthless competition between Dick and Wally as they constantly tried to kill one another.

Apparently the group liked to pick on Wally in the games too. Wally did have a large ego and everybody liked to cut him down to size every now and again when he got overconfident.

They munched on a bunch of snacks which resulted in many greasy smears on the controllers which Barry tried not to worry about as he was just glad that Jaime appeared to be having a good time.

When the night came to its inevitable conclusion, the two other couples thanked Jaime for coming,

“I hope to see you joining us more often!” Barry encouraged clasping a hand on Jaime’s back.

“Yeh. You should come every Friday!” Wally added liking Jaime’s presence as he did occasionally stand up for him when he was being picked on.

Everybody shot Wally a look of surprise. Given how against Jaime he had been to begin with, he had certainly come a long way since then.

“What? He’s cool.” Wally defended.

“No argument here!” Hal added.

“It was great having you here!” Dick smiled.

“I hope you had fun tonight!” Barry stated hoping for verbal confirmation.

“Yes I did! Very much so!” Jaime smiled and looked over at Bart to see he was very pleased. The smile on Bart’s face made Jaime very happy.

Barry’s smile almost outgrew Bart’s.

“Thanks again for having me.” Jaime directed at everyone else whilst keeping his eyes locked with Bart’s.

“No worries!” Barry boomed.

And after the farewells, Bart and Jaime left.

“So would you want to come again next week?” Bart asked as he placed Jaime down on the room of his floor after having run them back to his place.

“If you’re happy for me to come.” Jaime tilted his head and smiled.

“Of course! It was so crash!” Bart exclaimed.

“It’s a date.” Jaime laughed.

“Also, I believe you owed me dessert?” Bart grinned.

“I was wondering how long it would be until you brought that up.” Jaime chuckled.

“I’ve waited long enough!” Bart groaned, “I’ve been super patient!”

“Yes you have. Come here!” Jaime waved at himself.

Bart ran and jumped on to him to kiss him deeply. Jaime stumbled back and they hit the way together, not that that stopped them. It wasn’t long until Milagro’s headphones found their way into her ears again.

Barry was staring at the ceiling smiling. Hal looked over at him and smiled at the sight. Barry knew he had been successful in throwing an entertaining evening for the six of them. He could tell that Jaime had liked him to. And he liked Jaime too. He was happy for Bart, he had made a good choice in partner. Barry hoped Bart would never have to change partners like he and Wally had, he hoped Bart and Jaime stayed together forever because they seemed so smitten with one another. Just truly happy with one another.

“I can’t believe I am wearing this!” Dick muttered to himself as he looked down at his Bowhunter Security uniform.

“You said you would, we agreed this is how you would make it up to me for picking on me all night!” Wally reminded.

Dick sighed.

In the end, all three speedsters had had a great evening and spent the night reflecting how much they loved their partners and how lucky they were.

“I love you Jaime.” Bart whispered just before falling asleep to Jaime who was spooning him.

“Te amo Bart.” Jame whispered back into this mess of hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never say never to writing more chapters to any of my fics! Feel free to comment if you want more! I can't guarantee anything, but you have nothing to lose by asking! I love comments so please feel free to leave one, even if it is short! Also feel free to check out my other Bluepulse fics!


End file.
